The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art to the present technology.
Successful implantation of engineered tissues has thus far been limited to thin tissue constructs. A major challenge for the successful implantation of thick tissues is the limited access of diffusible oxygen and nutrients to cells in the core of the implant leading to necrotic death of these cells. Oxygen depletion is a major factor responsible for this core cell death. To counteract oxygen depletion in the tissue core agents such as vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) have been added to engineered tissues to promote tissue vascularization. Unfortunately, even in the presence of growth factors like VEGF in situ vascularisation of engineered tissues is a relatively slow process; too slow to prevent formation of a necrotic core.